


Don't Be Late

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Loki is a Diva, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Thor deserves medals, Thorki - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, dancer loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Normally, Thor goes with Loki to all of his dance competitions, especially now that they've made up. So, of course, the one time he has other plans for the weekend, Loki has to be a diva about it.Filled for the prompt "I'll pick you up at the airport"





	Don't Be Late

How long had Loki gone without having Thor at his side when he was going for his dance competitions? Thor had up and left when he was 20, and had been gone for five years. He’d missed the in-person parts of Loki’s career with the National Academy, the long hours, the rising through the ranks. Yes, he’d admitted to watching online whenever he had the chance, and Jane had testified to it, but it wasn’t the same as having him there. When Loki had been training, Thor had been his biggest fan, and had been the one driving him to his rehearsals, and staying late when Loki refused to give up. For him to have been gone, so suddenly, it had left a hole.

Never mind when it was that he’d chosen to leave. All in all, Loki had felt justified in his anger towards his step-brother, and for the most part, Thor hadn’t blamed him for it.

Of course he hadn’t. Thor had always had a soft spot for him, and Loki had known why, even before Thor had left.

It just so happened that he, himself, shared that same soft spot now, and it had meant that when Loki needed to jet off, or take the train away, or drive long hours, to go to one of his dance competitions, Thor was there in the seat next to him. Whether it was for him to compete, personally, or for Loki to be there as the choreographer, it didn’t matter. Since they’d reconciled, and since Loki had given into the same weakness Thor had, there hadn’t been a competition that Thor had missed.

Until now.

“Are you still angry with me?”

Loki had lost track of how many times Thor had asked that question, but he _was_ pleased to note that, every time Thor asked, it lost a bit of its concerned, plaintive edge. Now, it sounded almost put-upon, which was more in line with what he expected from him. Thor had tried, back when he’d first come home again, being gentle and kind with Loki, and while that was appreciated, it hadn’t meshed well with Loki’s anger and annoyance. It also hadn’t been indicative of the Thor that Loki loved, and he much preferred, as difficult as it could be, when Thor let his own annoyances come through.

Sure, it led to fights, here and there, but Loki sometimes thrived on unnecessary conflict, but always felt better when things were worked out sooner, and that _tended_ to led to easier, quicker resolution, when it came to the two of them.

“I don’t think that angry is the word, Thor.” He answered, carefully packing another sweater into his suitcase. “Let down? Disappointed? Those are probably more apt.”

Thor groaned, and laid back on Loki’s bed, clearly feeling the intention of Loki’s word choice. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight, turning back to his closet to pack up more clothes.

“I didn’t _know_ it was the same weekend. And you’ve promised not to do this jealousy thing that you do. I know you missed me, and I have been doing _plenty_ to make up for that, I think.” The connotations in that were clear. Loki was glad he was facing away, so Thor wouldn’t see the reaction on his face. Yes, Thor’s way of making things up had been good, and, since everything between them was out in the open, now, they had been _better_. Loki was particularly fond of the memory of the room in Switzerland, Thor’s hands on him, his kisses adoring, even if they had a demanding, hungry edge. _That_ wouldn’t be something they would be repeating this weekend, because Thor wouldn’t be coming along.

“But, they’ve missed me too, and this has been a tradition. You remember that. I know you do, because even _before_ I left, you would get huffy about me going away for the weekend.”

Turning back around, Loki saw the smirk on Thor’s face, and, without thinking, balled his scarf up and lobbed it at him.

“I didn’t get _huffy_ , arsehole. I felt left out. I know it’s because all your friends thought your prissy dancer brother wouldn’t want to go and rough it--”

Thor was laughing, folding the scarf – badly – as he sat up on the bed. “And would you have? Sharing tents with all of them, and doing the mud-run on Saturday, with communal showers afterwards?”

Loki hated, so very much, that Thor was right. Despite him not saying a word, he knew that Thor knew that, too. It meant that he had to concede defeat in this particular arena. At least, in a way.

“Well, regardless? You’re the one who will be missing out, this weekend.”

_That_ got Thor’s attention. Loki schooled his face into a cool look, taking the scarf from him, and setting it in the suitcase, before he flipped it shut. Without looking at Thor, his fingers searched out the zipper tab, and he pulled it around the suitcase while he spoke.

“After Switzerland, I was thinking that it might be nice if we took the next step somewhere else. Outside of this house. Bruges seemed very romantic, and the hotel we’re staying at is _very_ nice. But, I understand. It _is_ tradition, and I wouldn’t want you to have to tell Sif that, since your brother’s competition is the same weekend, you have to back out of the _mud-run_.” He looked up, enjoying the evident conflict on Thor’s face. “She’s smart. She would catch on to what’s happening, and I’m not so sure she would be as accepting of your crush on me as Miss Jane was.”

“Loki. That’s not fair.”

No, it wasn’t. And Loki knew that, which was precisely why he was playing that card. Make Thor feel like he was missing his chance, for the thing they had both been a bit too skittish to go for, yet. That was cruel, and underhanded, and decidedly unfair, but it was decidedly _Loki_ , and Thor shouldn’t have expected anything else.

Pushing his suitcase out of the way, Loki climbed onto the bed, kneeling on it while he reached out, and tucked Thor’s hair back from his face. Again, it occurred to him that whatever he felt for Thor, now, very well could have been dwelling deep in his chest for a long time, held back by convention and then by hurt. It wasn’t leashed anymore, blooming from his center, out, making him feel warm in a way he hadn’t noticed he’d been missing for five years while Thor had been gone to _find himself_.

“It’s not. And it’s not fair that I have to get on that plane alone, that I have to sleep in that king size bed alone, that I have to order room service alone, and that I, generally, have to be _alone_ this weekend.”

“With your entire dance troupe.” Thor pointed out, a smile coming to life around the corners of his mouth again. “Poor princess.”

“Yes.” Loki agreed, with a nod, nudging Thor so he laid back on the mattress, Loki leaning over him, reaching up to tuck his own hair behind his ear. “Poor me. I’m going to waste away without your attention.”

Thor’s laugh was genuine, and served to light the warm inside Loki. “I highly doubt you will. You know I’ll be thinking of you, and reaching out when I can.”

“I know.” Settling down, Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, spread out on the duvet under him, watching the light catch in his blonde strands instead of his eyes when he spoke next. “Be careful, all right? I know it’s tradition, and you’re in peak physical condition, but Hogun got hurt, two or so years ago, when they went. I don’t want to get a message saying you’ve broken your leg or something.”

“Loki...”

The soft, patient tone in Thor’s voice was enough to make him meet his eyes again, taking in the way he was smiling, how at ease he was.

No matter what hardships came with the fact that he was, without doubt, in love with his step-brother, Loki had to admit, seeing Thor relaxed and comfortable in a way he hadn’t for more than five years was a blessing. Thor, who finally got to let go of the self-hatred he’d carried for the way he felt about Loki, because despite the odds, Loki felt the same. Thor, who got to look at Loki, touch Loki, _kiss_ Loki, and know it wasn’t a daydream or fantasy he would feel guilt over later. He’d always been beautiful, but Loki couldn’t get enough of him like _this_.

“I’ll be careful. And you be careful, too.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m in much danger at a dance competition.”

“Well, me neither, but the sentiment stands. And have fun, will you?” Thor pointed. “But not _too_ much fun. You dangled that missed opportunity in front of me, I don’t want to find out you--”

Thor hadn’t seemed to understand exactly how very much Loki wanted _everything_ with him, now. That made sense, because, since Thor had gotten back, Loki had said and done a lot to make Thor think and feel like Loki would never want him the way Thor wanted Loki. Thor could have these moments when he relapsed, when he forgot the way Loki sought out his attention, even _before_ he’d confessed to his feelings.

It felt good to remind him with touches. With kisses, like the one he gave Thor to cut him off, starting off as just a ‘ _be quiet_ ’ peck, but grabbing hold of them both, until Loki was straddling Thor, fingers twisted in his shirt, kissing him hungrily, like he didn’t have to leave for the airport in 10 minutes.

It made sense that Thor was the one to stop them, and Loki had to admire his willpower, even while he whined and tried to get his lips back to Thor’s.

“You’re going to miss your flight,” laughed Thor, quiet between the two of them. “If you keep going, Bruges wouldn’t have been necessary, whether I was going with you or not.”

That was the blunt truth, and Loki knew it, which was the only reason he climbed off Thor, adjusting his clothing and sliding off the bed.

“Don’t pout. You’re the one leaving me here with a tease.”

“I’m leaving and taking the tease with me.” Loki countered, double-checking that his suitcase was shut before he hoisted it from the bed, and looked at Thor. “It’s going to be a very long flight to Belgium.”

Getting up from the bed himself, Thor replied, “you’ll live,” before he took the suitcase from Loki’s hand, and left the room, heading down the stairs to the front foyer. Loki followed, grabbing his jacket from where he’d hung it on his bedroom doorknob, and pulling it on as he made his way down the stairs.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who has issues about flying.”

Loki’s suitcase set at the door, Thor snorted. “It’s just about the _nicest_ thing I could say to someone who has issues about flying. When’s your cab picking you up?”

“5 minutes.” Loki answered, tucking his cell phone into his jeans. “When’s Fandral coming by for you?”

“An hour.”

“And you’re not packed.”

Thor smiled. “Not even a little.”

Shaking his head, Loki moved into his space again, careful this time to keep the kiss calm, even if he lingered. “I mean it. Be careful. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t.” Thor promised. “Try and have fun? Put the other choreographers to shame?”

Loki smiled, zipping up his jacket. “I always do.”

This felt strange. More than that, it felt _wrong_. Had he really gotten so used to Thor being there, since he’d been back, that leaving for a weekend competition without him felt so off?

“Good.” Thor’s hand rested against his neck, and Loki met his eyes, taking in his easy smile, but being floored by the affection in his eyes, so obvious, he would have had to of been blind to miss it. “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

He needed to leave. He could hear the cab pulling up in front of the house, and any second now his phone was going to go off with the notification that it was there. Then the cabbie would honk, and it would be a whole thing.

Loki needed to leave, but not before reaching up and pulling Thor in for one more kiss. Deep, and slow, and full of promise for when they were both back in this house again.

“Don’t be late.”


End file.
